


it's always darkest before the dawn

by Darnaguen



Series: All the King's Men [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, OT3, Post-At World's End, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: I was requested sparrabeth + "Is he coming home?" in a Tumblr prompt thing. Saw it as an excuse to visit my 'All the King's Men'-verse - though this can be read in any way one pleases.





	it's always darkest before the dawn

–

A ship’s bell rings the end of the middle watch somewhere far below; the fog that lingers in the Cove carries the echo far. Yet in the highest pinnacle of the City the wind whistles and howls like a restless ghost.  It’s a cold night in the Shipwreck City.

She curls her toes against the near-icy surface of the floorboards in the ancient crow’s nest and pulls the shawl tighter around her shivering body – and gasps out a cloud of steam when a shooting star flashes through the endless sky and into the far horizon.

*

“Is he coming home?” 

The voice is muffled with sleep and she smiles as she descends the last steps of the ladder and makes her way to the sturdy, finely carved four-poster bed: a baroque relic from the time of another Court, another King.

“Mm-hmm.” She pulls the heavy covers up to her chin and snuggles up against his back.

“Good,” he mumbles, pulling her arm around him and placing a sleepy kiss on her knuckles. “You never sleep easy without him.”

–


End file.
